Worth It
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Rolanda Hooch hasn't flown since her mother had died. ONESHOT "We'll never survive," she said. "Nonsense! You're only saying that because no one ever has," Audax exclaimed.
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for the Cinema Competition II.

Film: The Princess Bride (I absolutely love this movie!)

Prompt: "We'll never survive." "Nonsense. You're only saying that because no one ever has." (quote)

Written for Challenge Your Versatility on Diagon Alley II.

* * *

Rolanda held her breath as Audax swung onto the broom, straddling it with his legs. "Come on!"

"Why am I even doing this?" Rolanda asked herself. She licked her lips nervously. Audax raised an eyebrow.

"It's going to be worth it," he answered. Rolanda sighed heavily and took the broom he was offering. She held it tightly in her hands, swinging one trembling leg over.

"We'll never survive," she said.

"Nonsense! You're only saying that because no one ever has," Audax exclaimed.

"My point exactly." She looked down at the broom, and memories of a grinning woman flooded her mind.

* * *

 _Rolanda watched as her mother dove, narrowly dodging the Bludger. She rocked up on her toes, craning her neck to see past the sea of people in front of her. Her father cheered and, bending down, smeared two streaks of green paint onto her cheeks with his hands. Rolanda beamed up at her father, then returned to watching the game._

" _Seraphina! Seraphina!" the crowd chanted, the noise reverberating around the dome stadium. The camera was trained on the famous Chaser, centering in on her stoic face. Seraphina Hooch passed the Quaffle from hand to hand as she darted across the field. She pivoted quickly to the right and hurled the Quaffle through the hoop._

 _A deafening cheer erupted from the crowd as Seraphina did a little victory dance. Rolanda hooted and yelled along with the rest of the spectators, her heart bursting with happiness for her mother._

 _Suddenly, a Bludger shot towards Seraphina, crashing against her head with a sickening crunch. Rolanda screamed as her mother was knocked off her broom, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground._

 _Silence befell the stadium as the spectators held their breath in anticipation. Rolanda's father pushed through the crowd, his eyes wild with terror. Big, fat tears began to stream down from Rolanda's horrifiedveyes, and she buried her face in her father's chest._

 _They burst through the throng of people and rushed to the small swarm surrounding Seraphina. "Move! Move out of the way!" Rolanda's father yelled. Most people instantly recognized him and stepped aside._

 _Rolanda peeked out through her fingers and instantly regretted it._

 _Seraphina lay there, unmoving, her neck—black and blue from bruises—bent abnormally. Rolanda's father dropped to his knees, letting Rolanda slip from his arms. He buried his face in Seraphina's ashy blond hair, his sobs ringing out clearly._

 _Rolanda hugged her father's arm, looking upon her dead mother and emitting small, muffled wails. Seraphina Hooch, the great legend, had died. All because of Quidditch._

* * *

"You okay, Rola?" Audax asked, pulling Rolanda out of her memory. "Do you still want to do this?" The concern in his voice made her heart melt.

"I'm fine," she said firmly in a tone that left no space for further discussion. He nodded.

"I still can't believe this is your first time on a broom," Audax muttered. He looked over at her incredulously. "I should have thought about this more."

Rolanda swallowed, trying to get rid of the huge lump in her throat. "I'll be fine," she repeated. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll be fine."

"Okay. Now that you're on the broom, say 'Up!' Make sure you lean forward. It'll give you better control," Audax said.

Rolanda knew all of this. Her mother had taught her. Of course she had, having been a Quidditch star, but Rolanda had never put it to use. Now, for the first time in so many years, she would fly.

* * *

" _Yes! That's it, Rola!" Seraphina shouted. A three-year-old Rolanda gave her mother a toothy grin. She shot forward suddenly, and Seraphina flew quickly to stop her. They landed in a laughing heap._

" _I wove fwying, Mommy!" Rolanda declared. "I'm going to be a Widditch staw!"_

" _Quidditch, darling. Quidditch," Seraphina said, smiling. "You'll be a wonderful flyer!"_

" _Can I wearn mowe?" Rolanda asked eagerly. She bounced on her the tips of her toes. "Pwease, Mommy?"_

" _Of course, Rola." Seraphina's lips were lifted into a large grin. "Now, to catch the Quaffle…"_

* * *

Rolanda felt two warm hands on her hips. She flinched and turned around. "You're not in the correct position," Audax said, his face slightly red.

Rolanda scooted forward a bit, leaning more. "Is that better?" She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Yeah." Audax returned back to his broom, brushing his chocolate brown hair away from his eyes. He glanced at Rolanda one last time. "Ready?"

Rolanda nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply for a moment. "Up!" she said, and the broom jerked into motion. She almost screamed as she was lifted into the air, holding onto the broom as if her life depended on it.

Audax rose slowly with ease and flew over to Rolanda. "Isn't it amazing?"

Slowly, but surely, Rolanda felt a deep sense of belonging. It felt right to be in the air, to be flying, to be on a broom at last. A huge, exhilarated smile took over her face. "Fantastic," she breathed softly in response.

"Come on, I'll show you how to turn."

Audax carefully instructed her until her skills were satisfactory. By the time they were finished, she was able to turn, dive (though it was a slow process), and increase and decrease her speed.

As the sun was starting to set, becoming a gleaming red half-circle in the sky, Rolanda sighed. "It's getting late, Audax."

"It's even better at night."

"If you say so."

Audax looked at her, his eyes almost pleading. "I promise, it will be worth it."

* * *

It had been almost two hours since they had started flying. The sun had long since disappeared, leaving the black night to take over. Audax kept insisting that they were getting closer.

Rolanda's energy was drained, her legs and arms drooping. She was fighting hard to barely keep her eyes open. She blinked and stared at Audax, whose gaze was fixed on a speck of orange that seemed to be growing larger.

"That's it," Audax stated suddenly. He pointed to the orange, which was starting look like flames. "We've arrived."

"Are you sure?" Rolanda asked.

He nodded firmly.

"Dive now," he said as he shot forward. Rolanda followed him, wobbling slightly. He jerked to a stop as they neared the ground. Landing gently, he swung off his broom and walked over to Rolanda. "Just plant your feet down on the ground firmly. That's it." He held out a hand, helping her get off.

They left their brooms beside a tree. Audax held a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. "They're probably sleeping."

"The dragons?" Rolanda hissed. A playful smile found its way onto Audax's face.

"You'll see."

They crept through the clearing, Rolanda following Audax silently. Audax came to a stop in front of a large willow tree. "Close your eyes," he whispered. Rolanda did so hesitantly.

He grasped her hand tightly and led her through the low branches of the tree.

"Open."

Rolanda nearly gasped when she did.

"Dragons."

She was entranced by the sight before her.

Audax nodded. "Aren't they beautiful?"

And beautiful they were. Breathtakingly beautiful.

A huge, towering dragon was curled around her baby, blowing fire gently with her nostrils on the young whelp. Her emerald-green scales glinted in the light, shadows dancing on them. The whelp was nuzzled against its mother, golden eyes blinking sleepily.

The mother dragon roared loudly, a column of flames erupting out of her mouth. Her jaws were open in a lazy yawn, displaying its sharp, pearly teeth. The whelp whimpered, and the mother dragon nudged it with her head, getting up and flapping her wings. The whelp got up on shaking legs reluctantly and followed its mother, stalking off into the distance.

"How?" was all Rolanda could manage to say.

"My dad. This is a really private dragon reserve, and my dad knows one of the caretakers here. Do you like it?" Audax stared at her intently, waiting for a reply.

"I love it! You're amazing, Audax!" Rolanda exclaimed softly. She hugged him tightly. Audax returned the embrace eagerly.

He pulled away after a minute that seemed to stretch on forever. His gaze was fixed on her eyes, and Rolanda felt her cheeks redden.

"Thank you. For all of this," she said.

Audax nodded.

"And the flying. You made me finally find what was missing in me."

"I love you."

It was so sudden. He screwed his eyes shut nervously. Rolanda let out a small gasp.

"I love you too."

She grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in her own, welcoming the warmth it brought her. Leaning her head onto his shoulder, she looked up into his blissful, grey eyes. They were more beautiful than the dragons.

He had been right. _It had been worth it._


End file.
